


Things You Said When We Were the Happiest We Ever Were

by w00t4ewan



Series: Things You Said Fic-A-Thon [14]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan





	Things You Said When We Were the Happiest We Ever Were

“Mom, it looks fine!” Jane groaned as Angela straightened her daughter’s tie. 

“You do not mom me! Now hush and let me tie this properly!” Angela warned as she shot a serious glance in the brunette’s direction. 

Jane sighed in defeat and allowed her mom to fix her tie. She wasn’t going to admit it looked a lot better once Angela had finished with it. She fixed her boutineer and took a deep breath, taking in her appearance one last time in the mirror. 

“It’s time!” Frankie stated excitedly as he entered the room. “Wow, Janey you look amazing!" 

He hugged his sister and straightened his hair one last time in the mirror before taking her arm and escorting her down the hallway. Angela and Tommy took their places in the procession as the music started. 

The bridal parties made their way down the aisle and into their assigned positions. Tommy helped their mother get seated in the first chair before taking his place. Heads turned as Frankie escorted Jane down the aisle and they too took their places. 

The music changed and the priest requested everyone rise for Maura’s grand entrance. Much to Jane’s dismay she they had decided to go with tradition and avoid seeing each other the entire day before the wedding. She had not been allowed to even speak to Maura at her partner’s insistence. 

Maura entered and the room collectively gasped. She was wearing a strapless dress, with intricate beading down a chiffon front overlaying a satin core. Her hair was loosely pinned up with curls framing either side of her face. Her honey colored eyes glistened in the lighting. She looked absolutely stunning. 

She took her place beside Jane and grinned, fighting back tears. They took each others hands and mouthed silent I love yous as the priest began the ceremony. He finally got to the part they had been impatiently awaiting and looked at the two women who had yet to break their gaze between each other. 

"Do you Jane Clementine Rizzoli take Maura to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do,” Jane beamed. 

“And do you, Maura Dorthea Isles take…”

“I DO!” Maura exclaimed. 

The guests burst into laughter as the priest shrugged, “Then by the power vested in me by the commonwealth of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now…”

This time Jane jumped the gun as she swept Maura into her arms and planted wanting lips onto her new bride’s. Suddenly the applause of the crowd melted away and in that moment they were the only ones in the room.


End file.
